Dead To Death
by MtnDewIsBeast
Summary: What if Naruto wasn't the one to get a demon sealed into him, and what if a new demon appeared instead of Kyuubi, this is my first story, so everything about it basically sucks! :


_**Uh…hey readers, this is my first story so please don't be to mean, this will be just straight up naruto, with one or two OC's thrown into the mix…which quite the gamble considering this is my first story so wish me luck.**_

_**OH, and before I forget ,thanks Shadow Of Intent for getting me started on writing(if you look at her stories it's mostly yaoi, and I am a straight guy so…yeah, BEWARE HER!**_

_**Anyway, I'm taking to long with this, so on to the story!:)**_

**Becoming Undead-Chapter 1**

"DIE DEMON" a random Leaf ninja yelled as he stood over a small 7 year old boy, surrounded by cheering ninja and civilians.

This boy's name,as most of you are guessing it is Naruto Uzumaki is in fact not Naruto Uzamaki, but a black haired, green eyed boy wearing a black hat pushed slightly to the side with a white bold "LA" on it who went by the name of Charles (Charley) Scene (notice the intials huh…huh? ). Charley didn't know what the LA stood for, he thought it was probably Leaf…Something, he wasn't sure what it stood for,but that's another story.

You see, in this universe Naruto Uzumaki didn't exist-and instead of the Kyuubi attacking a new demon known only as Deuce who was more like a "shadow" demon than anything else- and Deuce was sealed into Charley, but in fact was treated FREAKISHLY similar to Naruto, but that has to do with only about 15% of this story.

ANYWAY, back to this severe beating. "We will finally have our revenge 'Deuce' what a stupid name- while the idiotic villager continued his rant about how 'Charley's' name was stupid Charley himself started to glow a dark black aura, and as soon as the ranting villager stopped immediatelly and went back to his stance with knife in his hands hogh above him, poised to strike young Charley but it was to late.

Charley's eyes started to change color to gray and his hair gained blood(and I mean blood) red streaks in it.

All of sudden the unnamed ninja who was just moments ago going to kill Charley was thrown off of Charley and he was sent into a tree…or maybe six or seven trees before finally stopping, obviously dead.

"He should have just gotten off of me", said a dead sounding voice as the now badass(and very scary) looking Charley stood up.

All of the villagers looked at him, as he almost never spoke in shock and fright.

All of a sudden everyone was brought to their knees by the sheer force of the killing intent laid on them…..by a 7 year old boy.

"Now….let's see how you all look dead", said Charley with a maniacal grin on his face and he started walking towards the nearest the nearest villager, but before he could….torture the poor civilian a new power appeared, which was significantly….smaller than Charley's.

"What is the meaning of this?" called out the 3rd Hokage.

"Thank god, The Hokage , Sir, the Demon was about to kill us sir!" yelled yet another random civilian…ninja(you know what, I don't even care!).

"Charley", called the Hokage with a disbelieving look at said child "Is this true?"

"Well Jiji, technically it is, they almost killed me…when all of a sudden a …'power' filled me and I was able to dispose of my would be murderer and since they saw it fit to end my life, I saw it fit to do the same" said Charley said evenly in the same dead sounding voice as earlier.

Immediately the 3rd noticed something different about the boy but decided to wait until later to discuss it with him.

"Well Charles-Kun, if you will come with me, we can speak more about this….power as you put it", said the Hokake wearily. "ANBU!" yelled Sarutobi, and immediately a team of 3 ANBU appeared kneeling before the Hokage.

He turned to 2 ANBU with Dog and Weasel shaped masked respesctivelly "Dog, Weasel, take these…._monsters_ to Ibiki". He then turned to an ANBU with a snake mask "Snake if you would come with me and Charles-I mean Charle_y_-Kun to the office than I would more than grateful.

You see, as many of you probably know, the snake masked ANBU is Anko Mitarashi, The Snake Mistress of the Leaf Village, and she as unexpectantly as it may seem she is the only person who Charley really trusts, he used to have 4 other friends…..but that's another very sad story for a another day, you see the reason she's the only one he trusts is because…well, she was the first person besides the hokage to truly trust HIM. Now some of you are probably still confused, so allow me to explain things in a more ….._flashbacky _way. So, without further ado-

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU, SUCKERS HAHA!  
2 YEARS AGO….I THINK…**

_It was another cold night alone for Charley as he walked the streets of his 'home' he, as all abused-daily kids are, was very aware of almost anything that moved, made a sound or was just alive at all, this was how he noticed the screams of (what sounded like) a girl about the age of 8. "Please mister I just want to go home!" cried our poor snake mistress._

"_Oh no, you're not going to live after this one you snake freak! I'll finally kill you for good this time!" yelled a rather large and obviously drunk man._

_The man pulled a switch blade out of his pocket and raised it up, very similar to the way the man in the future would try and kill Charley._

"_I think", whispered a very scary, but more like insane voice. "That maybe the killer should take his own medicine._

_And all at once it felt as if a few….THOUSAND switchblades had entered the man's body. These blades weren't normal though….they were made of pure shadow._

_As the man writhed and screamed on the floor Charley stepped up to the girl…who was about 3 inches shorter than him (ha-ha the OC is going to be really tall :D) and asked "Are you okay Miss.." realizing that boy was speaking to her she said " Anko" _

"_Well Anko-Chan, my name is Charley, but I think we should probably get you home, or at least to the hokage" Charley said in a more caring sweet five-year-old voice._

_This made Anko tear up a bit hearing "I don't have a home", she whispered softly._

_This made Charley pause "Ah hell, Anko-Chan, if you want you can come stay with me, my apartment is small, but it should be enough for 2 kids._

_Anko was shocked, of all things she thought he'd ask HER for a favor, instead he was helping her,AGAIN._

"_Th-Thank you Charley" said Anko…in a very Hinata like way._

"_No problem, but she should get going, as you saw, this area can get really dangerous at night" Charley said while looking around suspiciously, and in the background you could hear the James Bond theme song._

_Charley then proceeded to lead her to his apartment, where they've stayed until the current situation arises._

**KAI**

As the trio got to the hokage's office by shunshin the old hokage sat down and Anko and Charley sat in the chairs on the other side of the desk.

"Okay, Charley-Kun tell us what really happened" sighed the hokage.

"Well Hokage - sama it happened like this" Began Charley.

"I was walking around town alone since Anko –Chan was doing…something of which I'm not sure, anyway, I was walking around and a little boy about the age of 4 ran into my leg and fell. As I helped the little boy up someone yelled that the Demon had attacked a poor innocent child, and try as I might they wouldn't believe that it wasn't my fault. So eventually the chase began and after quite a while they cornered me in that forest clearing" Charley paused for a breath.

"And just as I the man was about to drop the knife was teleported to a new world-hell- or so I thought, I wandered around the place to find it was a dungeon, no real escape, just a bunch of doors…until I found a prison cell for a human" Charley looked pointedly at the hokage, who gulped silently.

"As I got closer to the cell, a man-or what appeared to be a man-also walked toward the edges of _his_ cell we both sat down, just studying each other until I asked 'Who are you' and he chuckled and replied that his name was Deuce and that he was a demon" Charley once again took a breath.

"I then asked him where we were, he smiled and said that we were in my mind, it took a few moments to register… but then all of it made sense, the beatings, the words, the shunning, they thought I was Deuce" Charley paused, almost wincing.

"Deuce then said something that still freaked me out, he said that…he was undead, I know that may seem like a normal thing for a demon but it's not, most demons aren't alive, dead or undead, so when he told me that his energy- he didn't have chakra- was being sucked away from him and into me, making me undead as well" he paused here shuddering slightly.

"But he told me that it's not like I would turn into a mindless zombie, I would just turn into a really fucking hard to kill shadow-elemented badass, and told me that all of his energy wouldn't _naturally_ be mine until I was 18, because getting it all at once could possibly kill me, but since I was about to die anyway, should we just give it a shot, I said sure why the fuck not….and I believe you know the rest" Charley FINALLY finished (yeah…sorry for that).

The hokage and Anko both had to pick their jaws up off the floor.

"So Charley-Kun, you now have all of Deuce's power?" asked the hokage.

"It would seem so" replied Charley in his dead voice.

"So what happened to ah…Deuce, Charley?" asked the hokage.

A lone tear fell down Charley's face "Deuce is dead" said Charley with a sad voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss Charley-Kun" remembering the loss of Charley's 4 friends when he was young.

"But at least you weren't taken from us" said the hokage in a careful voice.

Charley sighed, turned to the hokage with a very serious face on, which was a rare thing for our black/red haired hero.

" I thought I already told you hokage – sama" Charley said in his new dead voice.

"That I already was dead"

**END CHAPTER….FINALLY**

**Please excuse my sloppy writing, this is my first story, but I'll probably have to do a one or two actual naruto stories before I can do this one here, but if you think it's any good, then review, I will take compliments and constructive criticism, but all flames will be used to cook fresh ramen…WHICH GOES GREAT WITH MTN DEW!...**

**Ok, well bye-bye.**


End file.
